Jack (from "The All New Ed, Edd n Eddy Show")
Jack is a character from The All-New Ed, Edd n Eddy Show. He comes from a dimension where Ed, Edd n Eddy is only a cartoon show, and is a huge fan. He is one of Edd Shwartz's Original characters. Creation Jack was not originally meant to be the new character in The All-New Ed, Edd n Eddy Show. Before the first story was published on fanfiction.net, it initially stared three aliens known as Eddd, Edddd, and Eddea. The author did not feel the original story or the three characters were suitable for the publication, so he rewrote the story as Ed, Edd n Eddy: the Sweet Escape. This story featured James and his two clones, James1 and James2. The story was not very successful. The author is currently rewriting the fan fiction, because he felt it was not very good and found that the obscure references overshadowed his original intentions. Jack was created to replaces the James's. While similar to the earlier characters, Jack is still a bit different. He has a more solid personality rather than just behaving the way the author would want him to behave. He is actually a fan of the cartoon series as he comes from the real world. He was also given a tone-down in terms of abilites, as the James's seemed invincible. As of September 29, 2013, Jack has been greatly edited, because of the changes made to The All-New Ed, Edd n Eddy Show. Appearance Jack has blonde hair and green eyes. He wears an yellow-orange shirt, blue-green pants, and a red-violet backpack. He is roughly Double D's height. He is a bit muscular and very athletic. Jack has clear skin, but is in no way handsome. Jack is a few months older than Ed, who is 14 in the The All-New Ed, Edd n Eddy Show. Personality and Relationships Jack is the often serious yet sometimes fun-loving teenager. While he is often serious when he needs to be, he does enjoy cracking a few jokes when the situation is right. He is brave and confident, but sometimes fails to see when he is outmatched. He is a bit smarter than Eddy, but nowhere near as smart as Double D. He is always somewhat wise, especially when under pressure. Jack and the Ed's Jack is a friend to the Ed's, often helping them in their scams; however, he demands they, ironically, have to be "fair and square" with their scams, claiming they must be no more dishonest than a standard commercial on T.V. The author's plans for Jack after the first fan fiction involve him becoming the fourth Ed, similar to Edna . Jack and Kevin Jack detests Kevin. It is currently unknown why, but it could be possible that he just doesn't like his behavior around the Ed's. Jack and Nazz Jack and Nazz are good friends. Unlike the other kids in the Cul-de-Sac, Jack does not want to date Nazz at all, and Nazz appreciates him for that. The author would like everyone to know that no matter how long the series lasts, Nazz and Jack will just stay friends. Jack and Sarah Jack doesn't like Sarah that much; although he doesn't hate her like he does Kevin. Jack tries to avoid Sarah as much as possible as she often acts a tattletail to anything the Eds do wrong, and because of her short temper. There will be moments in The All-New Ed, Edd n Eddy Show where Jack will be nice to Sarah, however. Jack and Jimmy Jack and Jimmy are casual acquaintances but not friends. They'll occasionally have a chat, but they usually do their own things, possibly because Jack doesn't like Sarah very much. Jack was the one who introduced Jimmy to video games, but Jack greatly advised Jimmy to only play E-rated games and gradually work his way up to E-10 rated games, due to Jimmy's weak constitution. Jack and Jonny Jack has a soft spot for Jonny, suggesting to the Ed's that he should be a member of the Ed's, but the Ed's decline as Jack is all ready an exception to the rule of Ed's having an "E" or a "D" in their name despite being the "fourth Ed." Jack and Rolf Jack and Rolf, surprisingly, have many similar interests; though, they are never shared with the reader of the story, as their discussions are often cut from the stories for whatever reason. Jack is the only member of the Cul-de-Sac who knows Rolf's homeland, (other than Rolf himself). However, he choses to keep this to himself, saying "If you truly don't know, ask Rolf yourself." None of the other kids are able to get a straight answer from Rolf. Abilities Jack is a user of "the Fist of the Green Moon," a technique that multiplies a person's abilites by a number from 1 to 10 measuring the evil of his opponent. This power is then raised to the power of a measurement from 0 to 2 of how much guilt the people around him feel. The fist does not work when there are no beings around with guilt. This form of martial arts can only be used against forces truly evil. Otherwise, he would use in on Kevin. There are five forms of this martial arts tactic, as well as a dark version of the technique known as "Fist of the Red Sun" "Fist of the Green Moon" style is not without its weaknesses. Green Moon Techniques Below are some techniques that Jack can use while he is using "Fist of the Green Moon." *'Flight '''When he is 9 times stronger than normal, he can fly for short periods of time. The stronger his usage of this technique is, the more he can fly. *'Speed Jack becomes faster when he uses this technique. His speed increases two fifths as fast as his brute strength. *'Energy Beams '''When Jack is 32 times more powerful, he gains the ability to shoot light green energy from his hands; however, this greatly diminishes his remaining power. *'Energy Ball Roller Rage Attack 'When Jack is 64 times more powerful, he can create an pink energy barrier around him, and roll around. The problem with this attack is that it not only drains his powers, but Jack also has a hard time changing directions and stopping, so he tries not to use this technique very often. *'Rocket Jump Jack can jump great heights when using his technique. He can jump 50 feet when ten times more powerful, 120 feet when twenty times more powerful, 180 feet when thirty times more poweful, and 400 feet when sixty times more poweful. Weaknesses Jack can only gain power from forces truly evil, and only by harnessing the power of guilt. Jack also has below-average stamina; he can't fight for very long without getting tired. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male characters